1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus which processes an image signal input from the outside to be displayed as an image based on a preset process and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which has an improved structure in which data to be implemented by a CPU is loaded to a main memory and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal received from the outside based on various processes for image processing, and displays the image signal as an image on a display panel provided therein or outputs the processed image signal to an external device to display an image when a display panel is not provided. When a system power is applied to a display device which is turned off, a system driving data including a software operating system is implemented by a central processing unit (CPU) to turn on the system, and to process image data to be displayed as an image or to implement a predetermined application in the operating system.
In the image processing apparatus, data is loaded to a main memory and then processed by the CPU, and the data is read from a sub-memory connected to the CPU and the main memory through a system bus and provided in various formats.
However, the main memory generally has limited capacity, and thus data corresponding to a process being implemented is selectively loaded to the main memory among data stored in the sub-memory. However, a data input/output speed (i.e., a data transfer speed) of the sub-memory is relatively slow as compared with a processing speed of the CPU, thereby influencing an overall processing speed of the system. Thus, there are suggested various methods to enhance the processing speed of the system as the image processing apparatus is improved in structure in which data stored in the sub-memory is loaded to the main memory.